One Day at a TimeJT songfic
by dmcorbell
Summary: Takes place after Mommy's Little Helper...SPOILERS! What does Jude do when she breaks down for the final time...


(SPOILER WARNING!-COMES RIGHT AFTER MOTHER'S LITTLE HELPER)

Tommy watched Jude quietly from the recording part of their studio. She had her head down to a piece of parchment, and had he not known that she was writing a very emotional song, he would think she was praying. He had been with her hours earlier when she had received a call from her mom saying that the house had in fact been sold and that she would be traveling for the next few months with her new husband. Tommy had had to watch silently as Jude broke, no, shattered, right before his very eyes. Darius gave his hand of approval for her to go home and get some much-needed rest, but she had walked right back into the studio and began working on a new song. Tommy, as he watched, felt his own heart breaking, and finally turned his microphone on.

"Jude, call it a night, I'll take you home," he spoke softly.

She didn't look up, she didn't stop writing, she merely gave him a strained sigh and barked, "I have no home to go to, Quincy."

Tommy closed his eyes against her words, wishing they would not penetrate right through his skin and kill him right then and there.

(One day at a time, I will walk this road I've traveled so far)

(One day at a time, well I know I'll carry on)

(One day at a time, I can see you took my life this far)

(One day at a time, I will take this faith along)

The oxygen froze in Tommy's throat as he listened to Jude stroke the strings of her guitar with such force; he claimed the guitar bold for not breaking under her pressure. The guitar, he thought, was much stronger than he could ever be under Jude's emotional wrath. He couldn't remember a day where she wasn't crying, or angry, or any other intense emotion coming into flesh.

"Jude," he finally yawned into the microphone, "we really need to go. The studio shuts in 6 minutes."

"I'm staying."

His fist came down forcefully into contact with his desk.

(All this hope I breath)

(Is given by the hand that carries me)

(Until I'm complete)

(And I'll take what I will)

(To understand this plan you have for me)

(For me)

Tommy could no longer stand the wall of glass that separated them, so he got up and entered the compartment she was in. When he stepped inside he realized how cold the room actually was, and removed his jacket to lie upon her shoulders. She shivered, and Tommy did not know it was because of the brush of their skin, not because of the temperature.

"We need to get out of here, Jude" he spoke softly, taking the guitar from her fragile hold, "I'll take care of you from now on."

Her eyes welled up with tears and he could do nothing but pull her into his arms as he felt warm, salty tears fall on his neck.

"Let me take you out of this place, Jude."

"Where will I go, Tommy?"

"Where is Sadie?

"She's with Jamie," Jude said between gasps for air due to her tears. Tommy held her at an arms length so that he could wipe away her tears and smiled brokenly.

"Do you want to stay with Jamie?" he asked.

She slowly shook her head no.

"Do you want to stay at the 'apartment'?"

"Not alone," she answered.

Tommy nodded, and pulled her into his arms again.

"Let me stop by my house so that I can grab some stuff we'll need for our…'sleepover' and I'll stay over there with you tonight. We'll figure this out one day at a time, okay?"

This time it was Jude's turn to nod.

(I've been shoved out)

(Shoved down)

(Held out)

(Held down)

(In ways I never knew I would)

(Well, I can't feel your fullness in my life)

(Well I've been burnt down)

(Broken)

(Torn out)

(Torn down)

(In ways I never knew I would)

(Well, I can't feel your fullness in my life)

(One day at a time)

Jude couldn't help but smile as Tommy finally dropped on the king-sized air mattress he had just physically blown up with his own oxygen, panting like a little dog that needed water. She walked over to the small refrigerator he had brought and grabbed him bottled water as she watched him unpack blankets and pillows, and finally a portable television.

"Did you bring your DVD player, too?" she joked sadly, looking around at what now was most likely her home.

"Did you want a DVD player? I can go back and get one if you'd like," he answered, jumping up to hear her answer.

"No, Tommy, really…this is enough…so much that it feels like charity."

Tommy began speaking softly in a language she didn't recognize as he walked over to brush blonde strands of hair from her face.

"Jude," was all she understood.

(One day at a time, I will take these words you've given me)

(One day at a time, I will rest and know you're near)

(One day at a time, I will share this gift you've given me)

(One day at a time, I will walk these valleys still)

Something came over her, maybe anger, maybe sadness, but it was so intense she couldn't control her actions. Suddenly she had Tommy against the mattress on the floor, her lips crushing his. One thing Jude Harrison knew for sure though, was that Tommy was kissing her back. His arms came up to pull her closer against him, and Jude allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth. This went on for what felt like hours until she moved down him an inch or so to begin kissing his neck, and Tommy gently pushed her off to discontinue her ministrations.

"Jude," he whispered softly, looking at her hurt expression, "I-."

"I know, Tommy," she cried, wrapping her arms around his chest and crying into his shoulder once more, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, Jude," he whispered, running his hand through her hair while the other soothingly rubbed her back, "It's going to be okay."

"I feel like dying," she groaned into his shoulder.

"If you die, I don't know what would happen to me."

(All I know, is that I see how much my heart is longing to be)

(Written by your side)

(And I'll give all I can)

(To be one whose held by your hands)

She had finally stopped crying, as she lay curled up next to Tommy on the mattress, his face nuzzled into her hair as he softly slept. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist, and she reached down to trace the marks on his arms, touching gently as not to wake him. She felt sleep overcoming her, and sent a silent prayer to the God everyone else talked about, "If you are real, hear me now. Take care of me…protect me in the days to come."

(I've been shoved out)

(Shoved down)

(Held out)

(Held down)

(In ways I never knew I would)

(Well, I can't feel your fullness in my life)

(Well I've been burnt down)

(Broken)

(Torn out)

(Torn down)

(In ways I never knew I would)

(Well, I can't feel your fullness in my life)

In his sleep, Tommy gently kissed the back of her head, and Jude got up and walked over to her recording system, gently strumming her guitar without waking him.

(And all these things, I will press on)

(I'll be with you; I know it won't be long)

(I've been shoved out)

(Shoved down)

(Held out)

(Held down)

(In ways I never knew I would)

(Well, I can't feel your fullness in my life)

(Well I've been burnt down)

(Broken)

(Torn out)

(Torn down)

(In ways I never knew I would)

(Well, I can't feel your fullness in my life)

(I've been shoved out)

(Shoved down)

(Held out)

(Held down)

(In ways I never knew I would)

(Well, I can't feel your fullness in my life)

(One day at a time)

(One day at a time)

Tommy awoke the next morning with a smiling Jude above him, the light coming into the apartment from the broken window. Without speaking she handed him a new CD, and he knew she was better for now.

"Good morning, Jude," he whispered, taking the CD and sitting up slowly.

"Good morning, Quincy."

She was better for now, but she would break again, and the next time, he would be ready and there.

OKAY, THE SONG IS BY JEREMY CAMP, BY THE NAME OF "ONE DAY AT A TIME". R&R, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, THEY WARM MY COLD HEART.


End file.
